


Skeleton War

by Flora_is_trash



Category: Skeleton war - Fandom
Genre: Death, Dragons, Gen, Halloween, Meme, Spookyscaryskeletons, Tumblr, War, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, skeleton, skeleton war, spoopy, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora_is_trash/pseuds/Flora_is_trash
Summary: Jeremy is a humble skeleton, well.... he was.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what I am doing.

Jeremy was working late, something usual he would do, since skeletons didn't need sleep. Jeremy normally spent his time farming, but that was all he ever did. He wished he could see the world but his mother didn't allow it, claiming there was some life forms that didn't accept skeletons. Suddenly, Jeremy's mothers voice made its way to the crops. Probably time for dinner.  
-  
By the time he reached his house, his bones were aching. He went to his mum, only to find she had a concerned look on her face. She grabbed Jeremy by the arm and whispered in a spoopy voice "they know, this means war".


	2. In the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is getting closer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter are gonna be quite short, just so you know. The next one may be a bit longer though.

They were coming, and Jeremy didn't think he had the guts to kill, but there was no choice. Once he was packed (only bringing the bare essentials eg; spaghetti, yogurt and a stick (for stabbing)) he couldn't help being nervous. This was the first time he had left his farm.  
-  
It was a long walk through the forest to the army camp, where mum was taking Him. Suddenly, Jeremy heard a bone rattling sound, and his mother pulled him under a bush.  
"We have to keep quiet, they are here"  
Clenching his stick, Jeremy laid on the wet floor. He was terrified. He reached into his rib cage and pulled out his ibone 5 and pressed shuffle, shoving the headbones into his skull. The sound of John Cena filled his mind, and even though this song was dead, he felt happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for puns.


	3. Chapter 3: surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unexpected happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back!! (Me) omg it's been a year but I'm gonna try and keep updating this (beautiful) piece of art.

Skeletons burst through the forest walls (makes so much sense)  
"Jeremy, run," shouted his mother, "run with the others". Jeremy saw that his mothers foot was caught in a log.   
"Just go," she said, and as much as it pained Jeremy to do it, he went.   
-  
Jeremy followed the other skeletons for what seemed like hours, he felt like all the bones in his... uh skeleton, were broken. Finally they stopped at a small clearing and Jeremy was bone tired, so he collapsed and passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is literally a giant meme. I would laugh if anyone actually read it. There will be more (I also will be changing the skeleton war a tad for a plot).


End file.
